The Werehog's Mate Finale
by yugiohfan163
Summary: The sequel to "The Werehog's Mate".


The werehog's mate finale

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic walked into his house and smiled as the smell of dinner was in the air. You walked into the kitchen and saw Amy in here werehog form currently working on dinner. After their nightly sessions, they had found out that Amy couldn't transform back. Amy was at first upset, thinking she would hold him back from a bright future, but he made her look at him and swore that he would stand by her.

After that, they decided to live together. Amy had taken to being a wife very quickly. Sonic tried to tell her there was no need, but she just winked at him and said that that's what a good wife does.

Sonic's eyes soon traveled to Amy's bare ass as she was merely wearing her spiked boots and an apron while cooking. All other form of clothing was gone from her and she chose to keep it that way.

"Sonic, dinner time." called Amy bringing the pot to the table.

Sonic and Amy began to enjoy a delicious dinner, all the while Sonic couldn't stop staring at Amy's chest.

After they finished the meal, they moved to the living room where Sonic and Amy layed with each other and held hands.

Amy felt like she was in heaven as her dream had come true. She had the man of her dreams and they were living together. Suddenly though, she got another thought. Why stop with a having a loving relationship without something both of them could care for?

Amy's mind had become quite primal after that night and knew what she had to do. She rubbed her head close to Sonic's thigh, which got the hedgehog's attention.

"Amy? What are you doing?" asked Sonic who soon gasped as he felt Amy's tongue begin to lightly lick the sheath where his cock was. He tried to get her to look up, but felt her use her size to keep him in place while continuing her treatment on his cock.

Amy didn't hold it as she didn't want to hurt sonic with her claws and merely used her long and wet tongue to pleasure him. She licked around the shaft and made sure it was coated with enough saliva. She licked the underside next which really got Sonic as he held her head there. She then decided to finish it up by dropping her head onto his dick, completely engulfing it.

Sonic felt a rush of pleasure from Amy's blowjob and held her head there as he could feel her swirl her tongue around the tip of his member. He was about to cum from her technique, but felt her let go and saw her lay on the carpet with her legs spread, showing how wet she was as her juices trickled down her lips.

"Now it's your turn to make me feel good." growled Amy as Sonic positioned his body to where he was facing her pussy. He began to slowly rub the lips before taking a taste with his tongue. She tasted sweet. He began to lightly lick her pussy before sticking his tongue right in there and began to swirl it around.

Amy felt pure bliss from the way sonic was using his tongue and decided to let him climax. She gripped Sonic's head to her pussy while using her generous mounds and began to rub around his shaft. She engulfed the tip of it while vigorously smothering his cock.

Sonic felt his limit come and together, they each let out cries of their climax. Sonic felt Amy's juices splash on his face which he gladly drinked, while Amy felt Sonic's semen fill her mouth. Both of them took a moment to catch their breath before moving on.

Sonic was the first to get up and stood up. Sonic turned to her and gave her a command. "Turn around."

Amy could feel herself heat up from the demanding attitude and gladly got on all fours with her ass raised to him.

Sonic grabbed her ass cheeks and held his member in front of her lips. Sonic leaned over to where he could speak directly into her ear. "Now I'm gonna make you cry my name."

Without hesitation, Sonic slammed into her tight pussy. With her transformation came a pussy that was much tighter than Sonic had thought. Luckily he could use his speed if he could barely move. He began to slowly move in and out of Amy's pussy at a reasonable pace.

Soon though, he began to grip her hips as he pounded into her pussy, going deeper and deeper each time. He kept reaching close to her womb to the point he could feel the very mouth of it open up for him.

Sonic could tell by Amy tightening around his cock that she was about to cum. He could feel his limit coming to and sped up his thrusts. "Amy, let's cum together." called Sonic.

"Yes! Cum inside! Make me pregnant with your children!" begged Amy as she would love nothing more than to have Sonic's children.

Sonic grunted as he slammed deep into Amy's pussy and let loose several shots of sperm as they began to fill her womb. Amy let out a howl of pleasure as she felt all of it go straight to her womb. Guaranteeing her chance of getting pregnant.

Sonic and Amy both layed down on the carpet holding each other as they let their session take its toll on them, causing them to go to sleep.

(9 months later)

We see Sonic and Amy on their couch as they watched their children run and play. It turns out that another thing that changed due to Amy's new form was that she was much more fertile than before. Which meant she had managed to give birth to a total of four little werepups in the time it would take for one child to be born.

Two of the pups were female, with one being pink and the other being blue. The other two were their brothers who were similar, with one of them being pink and the other being blue.

Amy held onto Sonic, even though he was technically shorter than her and let out a sigh of content. "It's just like I imagined."

"Who would have guessed you being a werehog would have caused all this to turn out?" replied Sonic.

"I'm just happy with all of it." Amy lent down and kissed Sonic on the cheek, getting a smile out of him.

"Eeeeeewwww!" cried their children seeing their parent's display of affection.

Sonic and Amy just laughed as their kids got back to playing as everything was perfect for the young couple.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well people, I hope you liked the sequel.


End file.
